Zombie Hawaii
In 1971, Hawaii was nuked during the Secret Volcano Adventure. Due to the properties of the bomb, everyone who happened to be in any part of Hawaii at the time was killed and the brought back to semi-life as zombies. One such person, Bernard the Burnt, had just gotten off of the plane to Hawaii for a nice relaxing vacation when the bomb hit. Because of this, as a zombie, Bernard wandered around the airport for days before finally finding the exit. By the time he did find his way out, he had caught on fire, and then he had caught double on fire. Usain Bolt, who had been surfing on a pogostick when the nuke landed, continued anglin' some sick waves as Zombie Usain Bolt. His surfing was interrupted, however, when a hoard of Bolt-hating zombies slowly clambered into the ocean to attack him. Despite being dead, Zombie Usain Bolt was still very strong and easily beat up the crowd of haters, and even preformed fourteen perfectly executed kick flips while doing it. Before the nuclear explosion, Lord Voodoomon, who was a highly respected authority figure in Hawaii, had been visiting his good friend Tall Punchface, who had been hospitalized in a face-punching-related injury. Now, however, the both of them as well as everyone else in the hospital were turned into zombies. Authoritative titles and the injuries of the living meant nothing to the undead, so the two of them simply made their way out of the hospital. Elsewhere, a Confetti Salesman named Piñata Mman hadn't noticed that he had become a zombie (possibly because he was a magical living piñata and couldn't be killed in the traditional sense), and was continuing to sell confetti from door to door. At one house, he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. The only semi-living thing that answered was a small dog, carrying some money in its mouth. Mman took the money and gave the dog some confetti in return. Then, out of carnal zombie hunger, ate the dog he had just sold confetti to. Bernard, wandering aimlessly, fell into someone's backyard swimming pool and his flames were extinguished. He tried to get out, but fumbled and fell back in, extinguishing his double flames. He was still Burnt, but he was no longer burning. Then he climbed out of the pool and attempted to enter through the sliding back door of the house. It was open, but it was an electric door, so when he stepped near it he accidentally triggered its sensors and it slammed shut, severing Bernard's head from his neck. This affected him little, since he was a zombie. On their way out of the hospital, Punchface and Voodoomon encountered a zombie nurse who they thought was particularly annoying, so Punchface punched her face in the face. Outside the hospital they met the Country Sheriff, whose job it was to sheriff all of Hawaii (although his title was slightly misleading, as Hawaii is not a country, but it is a state of the Western United States of Mothamerica). Miraculously, this man had not been turned into a zombie, which naturally attracted the undead. Lord Voodoomon attacked him, killed him, and then awakened his zombie nature. Voodoomon had not only just assimilated the last living Hawaiian, but he had killed a very important Hawaiian authoritative figure, which caused his title to be regained. Lord Voodoomon was now King of Zombies. Unfortunately, a brain-based economy would never last for long. Hawaii being so far away from any other civilizations, a large fraction of the total brains on the island nation had already been eaten by the time Lord Voodoomon returned to power. If the bomb had hit somewhere highly populated and not completely surrounded by water, like New Orc City, brain stocks might have been on the rise, but as it was the newly-established brain market plateaued out.